Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device to display an image.
Description of the Related Art
As an information oriented society has developed, demands for displays to display an image are increasing. Thus, various flat displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light emitting display (OLED) have been used recently.
In order to decrease a DC offset component and reduce degradation of the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal display performs an inversion driving in which a polarity between adjacent liquid crystals is inverted per frame period.
In the display device of the inversion driving, a voltage transition is relatively large so that the power consumption is increased.